A Saninn's daughter
by littlemissgoth
Summary: hi i'm rina well my life suck beyond all reason my dad is orchimaru my mum and brother are dead and i'm always grounded for trying to kill karin read if you would like to kill karin
1. entry 1

A saninn's daughter

Dear diary

Well hi this is me cat or Rina by some people as my dad calls me Katrina seriously what kind of name is that I mean come on even for one of the saninn that's weak and pathetic I mean come how evil does "look out for Katrina sound" it is so not evil. I know I live in the village hidden in the sound but I am not a sound ninja no matter what I am however Ice princess I work for and international teenage villain group which is way more fun at the moment Ice princess is the most feared teen villain but of course my dad doesn't know that he's to busy trying to take over konoha well I better hid you now I don't want you to be found and read, taken away from me or people thinking I'm weird not that they don't already

Bye

Rina


	2. entry 2

Dear diary

Well hi I'm back I had to go see dad last time so yeah. Well today was okay I guess I met the kid dad last gave the curse mark to he seemed nice But I will not let my heart be broken again not after last time stupid Karin who deserves to die stupid boyfriend stealer Hahaha sorry about going into that rant but I can't help it. But that sasuke kid seems strong I mean I've heard of him a few friends of mine come from the hidden in the leaf village so they've told me about him but should go and help him train but then again why should I hate being a ninja so he can wait personally this is more fun but then again helping him is probably going to be better than being ground which is what is going to happen if I don't go soon oh man now I'm confusing myself Well seeya Rina


	3. entry 3

Dear diary

Dear diary

Well I think I'm insane I mean I'm talking to you like you're sitting here in my room which I' hardly leaving at the moment I mean come on just because you're my only friend here in hidden in the sod doesn't make me insane does it. Sorry I'm a bit upset at the moment after see Karin making out with my ex got me really upset so I tried destroying her but me trap accidentally got Kabuto my dad got angry so now I'm stuck in my room grounded for a week which sucks. But you know something I was talking to sasuke he seems sad I know he left Konoha a few weeks ago but from my friends I heard he left the girl he liked on a bench after knocking her out so she couldn't follow him. Well this is getting boring I'm going to bed

Seeya


	4. entry 4

Dear diary

I'm back sorry I took so long but dad made me go on some stupid mission but when I was on the mission it gave me a chance to talk to Sasuke and I mean even if I could I wouldn't date him he likes a girl from the hidden in the leaf village I believe her name is Sakura Haruno who I heard from my friends is being trained by l Lady Tsunade which could be a problem for dad if she inherits lady Tsunade's power and healing abilities so we'd better watch out hey but do want to know what else is fun even thou I don't attack village there is reward for my capture hopeful alive so that they can hold me hostage so my dad will stop attacking their village which sucks because I haven't done anything to them except being the daughter of the most evil person in the world Hahaha anther rant sorry but like I was saying I feel sorry for sasuke when he goes back to his village because if the girl he likes is turned into a Tsunade clone then he might as well be killed by his big brother oh well but hopefully she'll listen to his explanation because when I was talking to him he said he wanted to kill his brother so that he could have friends and a family without having the stress that Itachi would come and kill them like his entire family well sasuke is beginning to be my best friend with both lost something dear to us and well he is sort of nice to talk to when you get him to talk

Well seeya

Rina

I you didn't understand that then basically she hasn't written for awhile and well I'm coping straight out of her diary so don't be angry at me also I probably should have put this at the start of my story

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto only in my dreams do I own it


	5. Entry 5

Dear diary

Dear diary

Oh my god I can't believe it dad let me go out today without any sound body guards Wahoo I could go and see temari tenten and hinata and went can go training together then just go out to lunch like we normally do when we see each other but there was a problem Karin was out with lucus they saw us I am so dead if she tells dad oh please someone kill me before he does because if get seen hang out with my friends I will be killed and I'll tell you this it will not be done with mercy sorry rant again okay more likely ground for another month and I won't be able to go any where without guards

Oh well oh shit dads calling me I'm so dead

Seeya hopefully


	6. entry 6

Dear diary

Dear diary

Well I'm alive but only just Karin did tell dad and you know what I'm not grounded for a month I'm GROUNDED FOR 2 I'M GOING TO GGO INSANE someone please shot me please now before I make some kind of bomb and shot out and destroy the whole world oh well I bet I can think of ways to kill Karin and not get anyone else in the way I know could send her on a fake mission but if dad notices her missing I'll be the first person asked if I know where she is so that won't work I know I'll turn her into a chicken oh but I don't know how to do that um okay I'm out of ideas for now at least but how can dad ground me for 2 months and still not let me go back to school I mean is there a problem in learning stuff oh my god I never thought I'd say that I want to go to school and not some stupid school that teaches you how to be a stupid ninja oh well maybe dad will give back my DS he hasn't taken my laptop yet so I can work and play on that until I get my stuff back but I'm going to be so bored until then I can talk to you but like I said before people might think I'm weird

Seeya later


	7. Entry 7

Dear diary

Dear diary

Day 2 of being grounded and I'm already going insane so you know what some of my friend say that its not good to bottle up emotions they say speak to people or writing it down so I think I need to talk about the reason I hate Karin so much well basically a couple of months ago my dad sent me on a mission with a boy named Lucas he didn't get the curse mark but he'd heard of how sound was giving people second chance so we were going to retrieve a scroll but some how someone knew what was happening and set up traps and well we got caught in one when we got taken to this dungeon place we got stuck there for days until Lucas found a way to get us out I was sick, hurt and weaked he carried me till we got to another town we stayed there for a few nights until I was better and well once we got back things just got better every day he told me he loved me but then a few weeks ago Karin got jealous and decided she want my boyfriend she charmed him and convinced him I was cheating and with the help of a mind control jutus she was able to and now I've lost my boyfriend I don't have any one to talk to well apart from you

seeya


	8. entry 8

Dear diary

Dear diary

I need help I'm going to die if I'm locked in here much longer so what that I'm allowed out to train I hate being a stupid ninja they are the reason these wars are started they caused the unnecessary blood slippage they are the reason innocent lives are lost like my brother I don't know if saskue remembers though but I used to live in the village hidden in the leaf when I was younger I was friends with saskue because are brothers were friends take note were but a few days before the uchiha massacre itachi's best friend was killed like many people know to obtaine that special _Sharingan but not many people know who he was apart from the uchiha clan which as you know wiped out but itachi's best friend was my brother so the shock I got when I found my brothers body scared me so much I had a feeling I knew who did it I don't remember much but I know I turned up at the uchiha district and seeing all these bodies on the floor I ran towards saskue's house I ran inside and saw saskue running past me but then itachi who was following him saw me and knocked me out so in the morning when the ANBU blackops turned up they thought I was dead too well I should go to sleep now its like 2am _

_Later _


	9. entry9

Dear diary

Dear diary

I need communication with the out side world I'm dieing slowly and painfully I mean a simply 3 way call would keep me alive for a few days I need someone to talk to I mean I know why my dad is so overprotective simply because if any other nation captures me I'm a key barging chip to stop the war my dad is raging but the only reason he wouldn't let them hurt me is because I remind him of my mum and I'm the only family he has left I really wish my mum was still alive sorry never mind about what I just said I don't really like talking about is It hate my kykigenti (or however you spell it) because I have my mum which is I can see dead peoples sprits or souls which is so much fun (note sarcasm) so some people do think I'm insane oh crap someone's coming into my room talk later

Bye rina

Hi people just thought I'd let you know that its my birthday in a few day so there will be a special chapter coming up for it okay bye littlemissgoth


	10. entry 10

Dear diary

Dear diary

Hi oh the person that came in was Karin she said to me in that annoying voice that my dad needed to see me why would he want to see me he normal comes to my room when I'm grounded oh yeah now I remember its my birthday tomorrow not that I like celebrating it because who want to celebrate getting one year older I mean that's another year off your life but if dad needed me I shouldn't say no because the last time I said no I was sent on a mission and dad knows how much I the missions so that was punishment enough Karin laughed and talked about her date with lucus-kun arrg I 'm going to kill that bitch someday oh it turned out dad did want to talk to me about my birthday but I didn't want to talk have I mentioned my birthday is the same day my brother was killed so I really don't feel like celebrating it I know dad doesn't either because even though he doesn't show emotion he miss them as much as I do I really want saskue to succeed in killing itachi it will serve him right for all the pain he's caused I feel more sorry for saskue though than me and I think my dad sort of does as well simply because itachi took the life of his son away and before you think it no I'm not adopted but dad would have liked having someone who actually liked training and being a ninja I wish sometimes that well we all had our only little worlds where we could go and everything would be perfect and nothing would be wrong be for me I guess that would be my room be still having a whole family again would be the best birthday present ever and that sasuke remembers who I am but that will probably never happen and then again some times I wish I could just curl up into a ball on my bed and go to where my mum and brother are but I know that will n ever happen the way I choice to die will be protecting someone special soon I'll know how death feels I now there is something big going on but I don't know what

well later

Rina


	11. entry11

Dear diary

Dear diary

Today I got a birthday present from my dad it was a necklace with the outline of a heart pendant with dull shinning diamonds on black lace but it some how seems familiar oh yeah I've seen my mum wearing it in some of the photos that I have of her but I also noticed a letter had been placed in my room as well it was from my dad it said to me that my mum told him if anything happened to her before my 16 to give it to me as a way to remember her by but the extra surprise was I got my laptop back yeah now I can talk to people again fun fun fun and I'm also allowed to get out of my room as well but only to go to the library and training grounds but I can probably give the slip to whoever in charge of looking after me

Bye rina


	12. entry12

Dear diary

Dear diary

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I'm doomed I'm really doomed my escort to every where I'm allowed to go is dad but I should have guessed I've blown all of my previous escorts off to go and see my friends but now there is now way I'm going to be able to get away someone help I'm going to die because simply because my dad trained me so he knows my fighting style and how to stop me escaping but That bitch Karin heard about it and was like haha "what's the matter rina don't like daddy babysitting you" arrg I'm going to kill her someday and its not going to be pretty and once she out of the way I'll have my boy friend back yea you know what I never thought I'd say this but I want to go back to school I mean I know it was a boarding school but it kept me occupied I need to see my hyper friends again the ones who needed to cut back on sugar but then again I did graduate in 2 years I'm a genius oh well talk later

Bye rina

Well hi I'm little miss goth but call me little miss

**Hi I'm Katrina and I'm the main character who is getting annoyed at what little miss is writing about**

Yeah right you want to kill Karin you want lucus and you dislike your dad nope I think that's right

**Well yes but that's not the point ****little miss in case you haven't noticed I'm not at all like that and another thing how in the hell did you get my diary **

Um eBay

**Hoe did it get on eBay**

I don't know don't hurt me help she has weapons sent help

**Tell me where you got my diary from **

Arrr help please someone help till next time seeya

**Who said there was going to be a next time I did**

Well I guess you'll never get lucus-kun

**What when did you get power **

I'm the author so I tell the story if you behave you go with lucus if not you go with shino or trouji


	13. entry13

Dear diary

Dear diary

You know what even though some stupid writer has gotten my diary I am still going to write (yea) shut up little miss okay so let me see today I did try ditching dad but when ever I tried to walk away from him my hair was grabbed and I was dragged back yes I have really long hair It sort of suck okay more like a lot you know what I feel like arguing with littlemissgoth again but I guess its at the end of each entry so lets see I was able to stock up on books and junk food so now I don't have to leave my room for at least 2 weeks unless dad calls me so I can read draw and write with out any interruption but my dad said that if I did as I was told I would be able to have more freedom so hopeful in a few days me and my friends can organise that party we wanted haha dad thinks that he can keep me from my friends well I'm going to prove him wrong later

Rina

Well as you can see Rina has finally cracked

**Have not**

Have to

**Have not **

Hey want to think of ways to kill Karin

**Okay some fun finally**

Okay how about a tub full of acid

**Nahh how bout target practice**

No every wants to do that what about poison

**To easy to detect how bout we say she has one of the demons inside of her and tell the akatsuki **

Yeah that will be fun so till next time remember Karin needs to die


	14. entry14

Dear diary

I'm here again well lets see not much has happened like I said last time I've being hiding in my room for the past couple of days which is pretty fun just me myself and my books, DS and my laptop so I'm back to normal I have contact with the outside world so yeah well at least my friends haven't forgotten me but you know what I found this anime when I was little called Pokémon so when I found it on a website I deiced to watch it fun fun but you know what makes my life hell watching the little bitch Karin kissing my lucus I mean come on she does that just to make me made one I swear I'm going to kill her and remove any trace that she actually once walked among the living hey maybe I could convince dad to use her for his next body hahahaha but that will never happen okay so what to do hey I wonder if I should tell the atakuski where that nine tail brat is and then follow them and catch it on tape but then I'd have to leave my room which I'm trying to avoid doing cause my dad has watch me whenever I leave my room I swear I am not going be able to survive much longer here I need a vacation is that so urgg someone kill me now please.

Well bye

Rina

Hey it's me again

**What are you doing here this is my diary now go away **

No I don't want to

**Well to bad**

Do want you lucus-kun back

**Are you threatening me?**

Maybe

**Well it's not working **

Oh well I'm sure that slut Karin would love to keep your boyfriend

**You wouldn't **

Oh I would now let me talk

**Fine**

Rina here is need of anger management if you agree please say in you review of this fanfic

**Don't listen to her I do not need anger management like she just said **

Sure you don't

**Littlemissgoth when I get my hands on you I'm going to deystroy you**

If you do that then you'll never find out how Karin dies

**Wait you are going to make me kill Karin yea**

Only if you behave

**Fine **

_Till next bye from both of us_


	15. entry15

Dear diary

I'm going to kill dad he made me do the unthinkable anger management thanks Littlemissgoth (Hehehe don't hurt me) Well I was the only one there supposable when I learn to express my emotions more I go to a group. My teacher/counselor person whatever they are is called Tilly and I have homework which is to write about how I feel today Hahaha as if I'm going to do that I don't care if my dad gets angry its my life I can do what I want with it okay oh god hang on someone's at my door please be Lucus saying Karin's an evil bitch …………………………….

It wasn't lucus-kun it was dad coming to see if I was had done my homework but as you know I hadn't so well he got angry and threaten to ground me again and take my twilight books away but little does he know I have them on my laptop so hahahaha but I better do my homework any way just incase he does so here I go

How I'm feeling angry, sad and like I need to punch someone or something okay done so what now hm okay bye

Rina

Hi Rina

**Hi littlemiss **

What are we talking about this time and yes were talking

**Its about twilight series o if you haven't read it but don't want to know what happened don't read **

How cute is the chapter mind over matter in twilight

**I agree its like one of the cutest chaps ever **

Or how about when that basterd Laurent bites her

**And Edward has to suck out the poison**

I know

**Bye littlemiss**

By rina


	16. entry16

Dear diary

Dear diary

Hahahaha explosion but no one was there was hurt damn it but I'm glad my friends took me on a mass killing spree yay I feel so much better hey that calms me down so lets see what we did we killed a few random ninja's that betrayed sound and any other village but no not the atakuski which sucks I want them dead especially itachi he will die soon well if saskue decides to try and kill but he will probably get him self killed and then the girl that he doesn't shut up about what's her name sakura hmm all he say's is how he shouldn't have left on that bench and that it left him heart broken she made him happy and well it makes me upset on how some could leave everything behind to kill one person who did it for a reason ( skip next sentence if you don't want to find out why itachi really did kill the uchiha clan ) he killed them cause they were planning to take over the village and kill them all so he did do it for a reason but if itachi wants to live he will tell his little brother before he gets him self killed but that's not my concern I really don't care if itachi dies I'm going to help saskue kill his brother I know will put a bomb in their hide out but they might see it hmm who cares

Bye

Rina

You know I really don't feel like arguing

**Neither do I **

You know what lets just say bye and well argue next time kay peeps


End file.
